1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a videoendoscopic system.
2. Description of Related Art
Such systems are disclosed in US 5,682,199 and US 6,494,826 B1. These prior systems both consist of an endoscope optical system and a camera housing which may be connected by means of a coupling, whereby both the image is coupled in one direction and the light is coupled in the other direction through the coupling point with appropriate windows. This manner of construction provides a series of advantages.
Of disadvantage with the known devices is the construction of the coupling with two parallel cylinders, which are arranged next to one another and fit into corresponding parallel bores in the opposing housing. The result of this is a complex housing structure with correspondingly large manufacturing costs and difficulties in handling.